Ending forever
by scottmchungup
Summary: The night Marlene McKinnon died. They had everything, there was a ring on her finger, a baby on the way and then, the end of their forever.


"no thanks mate" Sirius said grinning, but rejecting another bottle of firewhiskey. He'd just told his best friend, and his red headed wife of his new engagement and the drinks that presided from that could fill a bottle the size of a mountain. The three twenty one year olds currently sat just outside the Potter's tiny cottage like house, darkness enveloping them except for the moon that shown predominantly through the trees, illuminating the happy gathering, as glass clinked to a happy proposal.

"gotta get home to the fiancée" Sirius said seriously, liking the way the word fiancée rolled off his tongue, and how happy he was to be able to refer to Marlene McKinnon in that way. In all honesty, Marlene was already pregnant, that lightning bolt had struck about a week ago, and the news hit him hard, like a semi truck. That day he realized exactly what he wanted and ran out to buy a ring. This meant forever. They'd finally get their perfect piece of forever in this hell war zone. He raised from his seat, usually he was never happy to leave the Potter's welcoming and warm home but he had something even better waiting for him, just an apparation away, and that thought was enough to force Sirius away.

"Tell Marley I said hello! And that she owes me my flowered top back from fifth year." Lily said with a smirk, rolling her eyes sarcastically. Lily Evans and Marlene were best of friends, from year one to twenty one, things would never change. But, it wouldn't fit her anyway, not just that it was five year olds, but also the fact that Lily Evans, just like his own girl, was pregnant.

"anything for you love." Sirius joked, kissing his somewhat sister in law on the cheek, and patting James on the back, and with a fleeting smile, disappearing to the McKinnon house, where he awaited the onslaught from Marlene's older brother, Robert, and 's giddy embrace, as they was sure to know by now.

What Sirius Black didn't expect though, was exactly what he got. The perfectly picturesque McKinnon house was in shambles. The stunningly white paint chipping at all sides, on the parts of the house that hadn't crumpled away completely. Although it was night, a certain gray light consumed the otherwise perky two story house. The only thing highlighting the yard was thousands upon thousands of bright green and red streams flying in every which way. One even made it's way to the eldest black, but luckily, having the reflex's of an auror, he ducked and the yellow stream flew mere inches from his messy hair, singing it slightly, and causing him to fall face first into the wet grass, that dotted the large McKinnon yard.

Shaking his head and recovering himself from the spontaneous rapture presenting itself, he pushed up and dashed like a madman towards his unofficial home. His thoughts clouded with one word: _Marlene_

"Marls!" he shouted and someone dressed all in black approached him, a death eater. Of course. Did he really expect anything less? Only someone as demeaning and ruthless could possibly try to destroy one of the best wizarding families. Only someone so cold, like a Voldemort worshiper could even dare.

"not the time." He barked, taking down his opponent easily, but tripping over something after he tried to step away from the snake he'd just demolished, and falling face first again as he tried to sprint again. After shaking the dirt from his nose he twisted, seeing the object in full clarity that had tripped him, Robert. His usually focused green eyes looked distant, seeing without truly seeing, and his perfectly combed and straight blonde hair was specked with red splotches, blood.

"Robbie!" although they'd had their differences, the eldest McKinnon had somehow been like an older brother to Sirius himself, and seeing someone who rarely ever broke, broken caused a lump to form in his throat, that he hadn't had since the time he broke his arm after Peter had accidently rammed into his broom back in sixth hear. Robert, the one he'd made bets on just about everything With, the one who taught him how to properly hop a muggle fence, the one who cared just as much about Marlene as Sirius himself did.

He shook the body, the blonde hair moving with only Sirius' shakes, but showing no indication of reaction. As was Auror knowledge, there was a mission that had to be accomplished, and with as much might as he could muster, pushed up from his brother in law's place of defeat.

The next death eater that approached took a little longer to battle, but as always Sirius got the upper hand and continued on, passing the vacant faces of Mrs. McKinnon, Marls' aunt and uncle Heather and Frank, and multiple other faces. Continuing on until he heard the scream, _her _scream.

"MARLENE" Sirius thundered pushing his way to the back yard where he saw a site that made his stomach churn. Marlene's left hand oozed blood, dripping down her shirt. As was common knowledge, Marlene fainted at even the slightest mention of blood, her chink in the armor, but now she stood tall as always. Truly a lion hearted girl.

Although most people say time slows, time sped up impossibly fast as Sirius jerked forward, yelling her name as a plead and yearning to hold Marlene, knowing she'd only considered her safe when she was in his arms, but Travers saw the possible threat first. And before Marlene could even blink, and with a simple flick of a wand, the only girl Sirius Black would ever love sank to the floor, with a thud.

"NO!" impossible. She was playing. In mere seconds she'd pop up with her sly grin, and wink at him as she always did, and walk away, motioning for him to follow as they went off to explore something new. But this time, no laughter followed, only the sobs that escaped Sirius' shaking chest. Travers laughed cruelly, and even though Sirius was broken, everyone knew he could easily take down someone like Travers, so with another blink of the eye, Marlene McKinnon's murdered disappeared, and Sirius sank to the floor. Her hazel eyes would never light with whatever bad joke she was telling, or listening to.

Marlene his would be wife, along with his would be child were gone forever. Wiped out like they were nothing of importance. In all honesty the world should have ended there, but for some odd reason, it continued spinning. She was his everything, even if he'd never admit it. They had that flirty, joking relation ship where their idea of serious was nonexistent. But for once in his life, a smile didn't dare to play at his grim Lips as he shakingly held the brunette girl who captured his everyday. And like the breeze, she was gone. Their forever disappearing with her.

**A/N thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
